lockekeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Echoes
Echoes is the ninth episode of the first season of Locke & Key. It aired on February 7, 2020. Summary As pieces begin to click into place for the Locke siblings, Ellie opens up about her connection to Dodge, and Kinsey comes clean with her friends. Plot A flashback to sixth months prior shows Ellie Whedon and her class returning to Matheson after a game. She receives a message linking her to a news article that reveals the death of Rendell. She immediately notices the omega symbol on Sam’s wrist in a photograph, and a flashback shows her as the one that called Mark Cho on the night he killed himself using the Matchstick Key. Three months later, Ellie questions Rufus on how things at Keyhouse Manor are, and Rufus explains that nothing unusual has happened thus far. They’re interrupted by Lucas, which surprises Ellie. He asks for her help and the tow hold hands. The flashback shows the moment Ellie enters Keyhouse Manor with Rufus’ key — the same moment shown in ‘’Family Tree’’ — and her searching around the “ping pong room” for something. She eventually finds a crown hidden in a crevice of the ceiling, and upon hearing Nina return home, hides it in her bag. When she returns home, she hands Lucas the key, who questions where the key is. She is unable to provide the key, however and Lucas tells her that she must return to Keyhouse. They are interrupted by Joe, who is confused, but takes their photograph — this is revealed to be the reason he left Nina a voicemail that night. When Joe returns home, he is met by Lucas and Ellie, who asks for the cellphone. Joe questions how Lucas is alive, given he died twenty-five years prior, but Ellie explains that the situation won’t make sense. He gives Ellie the phone, however Lucas suffocates him with the plastic bag anyway; this shows that Ellie did not kill Joe, but Lucas. Nina enters the house shortly after and Lucas uses the Anywhere Key, leaving Ellie alone in the house with Nina. Ellie runs home shortly after, visibly shaken and saddened by the recent events. When she returns home, she shoots Lucas multiple times, however he does not die, and Lucas tells her that she cannot kill an echo. Lucas threatens that if Ellie does not help her, he will have to kill Rufus. In the present day, Tyler and Kinsey watch one of Duncan’s memories, whilst Tyler tries to come to terms with the fact that Lucas and Dodge are the same person. Kinsey questions if the Omega Key is safe, and Tyler tells her that it’s in the safest place in the house. Bode enters, revealing that he found the Matchstick Key in the yard. Bode demands to know what Tyler is hiding behind his back, however the two initially dismiss him. They eventually show him the memory, and he points out that Lucas is staying at Ellie’s house. Kinsey remembers that a key exists that allows the user to change their appearance, and that Dodge could perhaps be using this. Dodge — disguised as Lucas — questions what the Locke Family did with Rendell’s body, and Ellie tells him that they had him cremated. Dodge tells Ellie that the key is still there, with whatever remains of his body. Meanwhile at Keyhouse, it becomes apparent that Kinsey and Tyler used the Mending Cabinet to fix Rednell’s urn, as Nina questions if something happened to it. Kinsey tells her that nothing happened, and Nina brushes the whole thing off as a dream. Bode arrives at Ellie’s house, questioning if Rufus is alone. He reveals that he is, and Bode questions if Lucas is home, with Rufus questioning how Bode knows about Lucas. Bode explains that Lucas is actually Dodge in disguise, and that he is the reason Sam killed Rendell. With this, Rufus shows Bode the crown, telling him that he made Ellie steal it from Keyhouse. Bode believes he has seen the design of the keyhole on the crown, however Rufus refuses to let Bode take a closer look. Bode promises that he will find the key, and use the crown as a weapon against Dodge. Eden is scared when she opens her curtains to find a creature jumping out on her. She screams, however when she takes a second look, the creature is gone. When she arrives at school, she believes the whole ordeal to be Kinsey’s fault, and asks if she has nothing better to do. Eden warns her not to mess with her, however Kinsey is confused. Kinsey notices Ellie leaving the school and tells her that she knows about the keys and about Lucas. Ellie tells Kinsey that Bode is mistaken and tries to leave, however Kinsey does not accept her response. Kinsey questions why she is helping him, and Ellie reveals that she is doing what she must to protect her family — she remarks that if Kinsey is smart, she will do the same. Kinsey and Tyler talk, and Tyler believes they should tell their friends about the keys, ensuring that they all go up against Dodge together. Kinsey believes this to be a bad idea, however, which is reinforced when Eden approaches, angry about the incident that occurred that morning. Tyler initially believes Eden has found out about the music box incident, but it quickly becomes obvious to everyone that Kinsey is not responsible when the monster — which is actually Kinsey’s fear — attacks Eden once again. They are able to fight it off, however, and everyone is left shocked by the whole ordeal. At Keyhouse, Ellie looks through the window and spots Rendell’s urn. She decides not to enter, however and returns home instead. She packs a bag, but is interrupted by Rufus who asks what she is doing. Ellie reveals that they’re leaving town, and Lucas is trying to force her to do something she doesn’t want to do. Rufus reveals that Bode is trying to find the key to the crown, and despite the fact that this angers Ellie, Rufus believes this to be the best course of action. Rufus shows Ellie the place that Lucas has been hiding the keys, and Ellie questions if Bode has been shown, however Rufus tells Ellie that he has not. At school, Tyler reveals the existence of the keys and Dodge to Javi and Jackie. They do not believe him, however, and Javi asks for proof. To prove he is not lying, Tyler strikes the Matchstick Key against a book, setting it on fire. Jackie leaves shortly, confused by the whole ordeal. In the nurse's office, Eden questions what is going on, and Kinsey eventually reveals that the monster is Kinsey’s fear, and that it attacks anything that she is afraid of. Tyler reveals to Kinsey that he told Jackie and that she is not taking it well, however Kinsey reveals that Eden is taking it surprisingly well. When Gabe and Scot approach, Kinsey explains to them that the monster is her fear. Kinsey questions if she can date both Scot and Gabe, however the two are dumbfounded by her suggestion. Kinsey receives a call from Ellie, who asks if the two can meet at Keyhouse. Ellie explains to the Locke Children that she was doing what she thought was right, however she no longer believes that she has done wrong. She reveals that the night after graduation they had a sleepover at Keyhouse Manor, but Rendell wanted to visit the Black Door. Ellie reveals that they found a way to remember the magic, but when they opened the Black Door, things began shooting out, and one of them hit Lucas. Ellie tries to tell them the rest of the story — including the fact that Lucas initially seemed fine — however she opts to show them with the Head Key instead. Ellie tells Bode and Rufus to keep watch and takes Tyler and Kinsey inside her head. She shows them a memory post-Black Door in which Lucas demands the Omega Key. Kim tries to attack Lucas with the Matchstick Key, however Lucas kills both her and Jeff. He tries to kill Erin, but Rendell hits him multiple times, killing him. It is revealed that Duncan saw what happened, therefore there was no choice but to remove his memories and use the Tree Key to hide them. Ellie reveals that they forged the story of their friends death, telling everyone that they drowned and their bodies washed out to sea. They divided up the remaining keys and made a pact to protect them, never using them again. Rendell took the Anywhere and Omega Keys, Erin took the Head Key, Ellie took the Identity Key and the Echo Key, Mark took the Matchstick Key and hid the rest throughout Keyhouse Manor. She reveals that Mark killed himself so nobody could get inside of his head and find out about the keys. Tyler questions the Echo Key, and Ellie reveals that it can bring people back, but not in the way she thought. Bode realises that he has seen the key that matches with the crown before on the Keyhouse keyring. Ellie further reveals that the year before, she hit breaking point and came to the Well House and, using the Echo Key, she summoned an Echo of Lucas, which was in fact Dodge. When Lucas comes back, he asks if she has any other keys, and she reveals the Identity Key. Whilst Ellie knows that Lucas cannot leave the Well House, Lucas tells her that he can leave, if she gives him the Anywhere Key. She reveals that Rendell holds the Anywhere Key, and Lucas — clearly aggravated — tells her to retrieve the key from Rendell. Ellie tells Kinsey and Tyler that she broke the keepers pact and everything is her fault. Kinsey questions how Dodge was able to take on a female appearance, such as when she met Bode, and Ellie reveals that she holds the Identity Key, therefore can change her appearance at will. Kinsey asks how they kill the echo, but Ellie reveals that they can only trap the echo in the Well House — where it would need the Anywhere Key to escape. Bode gives Ellie the Shadow Key, and Ellie reveals that whoever wears the Crown of Shadows can create and control powerful shadows. Ellie leaves to retrieve the Crown of Shadows from her house, but when she arrives, she is confronted by Lucas, who is aware that the keys are missing. Ellie reveals that she took the Head Key, and tried to find the Omega Key in the ashes but could not, citing that the Locke Children may have found it. Rufus stabs Lucas with a screwdriver, and when Ellie and Lucas scuffle, he takes the Shadow Key from her, and then the Crown of Shadows from her bag. Lucas puts on the crown, summoning multiple shadows he dubs his “old friends”. Cast Main *Jackson Robert Scott as Bode Locke *Connor Jessup as Tyler Locke *Emilia Jones as Kinsey Locke *Darby Stanchfield as Nina Locke *Laysla De Oliveira as Dodge *Griffin Gluck as Gabe *Petrice Jones as Scot Cavendish Co-Starring *Leslie Adlam as Infirmary Nurse *Nick Dolan as Young Rendell Locke *Ellen Olivia Giddings as Young Kim Topher *Nicole James as Young Erin Voss *Hallea Jones as Eden Hawkins *Andre Dae Kim as Young Mark Cho *Erika Nonato as Dorm Girl *Owen Ois as Young Duncan Locke *Ken Pak as Mark Cho (Flashback) *Erica Pickering as Kinsey's Fear Monster *Sabrina Saudin as Young Ellie Whedon *Aidan Shaw as Young Jeff Ellis Guest Starring *Aaron Ashmore as Duncan Locke *Bill Heck as Rendell Locke *Sherri Saum as Ellie Whedon *Thomas Mitchell Barnet as Sam Lesser *Steven Williams as Joe Ridgeway (Flashback) *Eric Graise as Logan Calloway *Coby Bird as Rufus Whedon *Genevieve Kang as Jackie Veda *Felix Mallard as Lucas Caravaggio *Martin Roach as Detective Mutuku Trivia *Bode finds the Shadow Key on the keyring of Keyhouse. *Ellie explains the origin of Dodge, including her use of the Echo Key to summon her. *Ellie reveals the details surrounding the death of their friends. *Dodge becomes the holder of the Crown of Shadows and the Shadow Key. **She joins the two together, allowing her to summon and command shadows. *There has been a period of three months between this episode and Family Tree. *Ellie reveals that she, Mark, Erin and Rendell found a way to remember the magic; she does not explain how. Known ways for adults to do so — from the graphic novels — are: ** Avoiding the main entrance of the Keyhouse, according to the Riffel Rule. **Some memories may return by drinking alcohol.Ray of F*ing Sunshine Gallery LOCKE 109 Unit 003492R.jpg LOCKE 109 Unit 01000RC.jpg LOCKE 109 Unit 00982R.jpg LOCKE 109 Unit 00766R.jpg LOCKE 109 Unit 00728R.jpg LOCKE 109 Unit 00566R.jpg LOCKE 109 Unit 00494R.jpg LOCKE 109 Unit 00136R.jpg LOCKE 109 Unit 00045R.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season One